Deux mondes, deux Draco
by Coquecigrue
Summary: Dans le monde que nous connaissons tous, Harry est à Gryffondor et déteste Draco qui lui rend la pareille. Dans un autre monde, Harry est à Serpentard et Draco l'aime... Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Et si ces deux Draco échangeaient leur place ?
1. Potty à Serpentard ?

Disclaimer : Notre vénérée JKR

Date : 15/06/11

Note : Alors que je révisais mes textes en français, une idée débile qui n'avait rien à voir avec la signification du registre élégiaque dans "Le Lac" de Lamartine m'est venue à l'esprit, et voila...

Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai publié sur ce site. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à améliorer. Si vous avez des conseils et des critiques, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong> : Potty à Serpentard ?

Il fait chaud là. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il fait toujours chaud dans le lit de Draco Malfoy, même quand c'est l'hiver, et qu'importe qu'il se trouve dans les cachots. Il fait encore plus chaud dans ce grand lit douillet lorsque Draco n'est pas seul, ce qui arrive six jours sur sept. Parce que dimanche, c'est repos de la quequette.

Draco se cala contre le corps à ses côtés. Il était un salop, certes, mais il aimait dormir avec ses conquêtes. Il ne les congédiait alors que le lendemain, après avoir joué au jeu du « Qui est-ce ? » . Il fallait avouer que, souvent, des petits malins réussissaient à avoir Charlie, alors que Draco était bourré. Du coup, Draco ne souvenait pas toujours de la personne qui avait partagé sa nuit. La faute à l'alcool tout ça !

Comment ça qui est Charlie ? Vous vous demandez qui est Charlie ? Sérieusement ? Alors que tout Poudlard sait qui il est et rêverait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir ? Bien qu'il ait encore les yeux clos, Draco les leva au ciel. Allons donc. Charlie... Charlie est sa fierté suprême. Charlie adore se rendre dans les trous perdus, il apprécie les voyages. Charlie se rend souvent dans les coins paumés, il adore se perdre dans les forêts sombres. Charlie mesure vingt-trois centimètres, oui m'sieurs dames ! Charlie, voyons ! Le sexe de Draco Malfoy ! Celui-ci poussa un rire démoniaque dans sa tête. Non seulement Charlie avait de l'endurance, mais il lui était fidèle. Après tout, ça faisait déjà dix-sept ans qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. En y réfléchissant, le blond se dit que si un jour il était séparé de Charlie, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. De toute façon, qui serait assez cruel pour faire ça ? Et surtout à lui, Draco Malfoy ? Le puissant Draco Lucius Malfoy, préfet et chef des Serpentard ?

Il sentit Charlie se gonfler à cette pensée. Sérieux, juste en se disant qu'il était le meilleur ? Wow. Ah non, en fait c'était... Merde, parti dans ses divagations, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Et là, il sentait clairement une bonne paire de fesses se frotter contre son bas-ventre. Hm, pas mal. Tout à coup, Draco entendit une voix croassante dans sa tête. Bizarrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'assimiler à celle de Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison. Hé mais c'est vrai, c'est l'heure de jouer au « Qui est-ce ? » !

- Attention... Top c'est parti ! Monsieur Draco Malfoy, est-ce un garçon ou une fille qui partage votre lit ?

_- Il est torse nu, attendez... Non, pas de poitrine. Oh ! J'adore la forme de ses tétons, ils ont l'air tout mignons... Bref, c'est un garçon. _

- Attention attention, il ne reste plus qu'une minute trente ! Ne perdez pas votre temps dans ces détails, Monsieur Malfoy ! Contentez-vous de répondre ! Est-ce la première fois que ce jeune homme a passé la nuit avec vous ? Allez, allez !

_- Rah, arrêtez vous me stresser ! Si ça continue, je ne répondrais plus ! Bon, je ne suis pas sur. Son odeur ne me dit rien. Appétissante d'ailleurs, grr... _

- Monsieur Malfoy, concentrez-vous voyons, il ne reste plus que vingt secondes ! A votre avis, quelle est sa maison ?

_- Et comment je me concentre, s'il continue de se frotter à moi de cette façon là ? Même Charlie n'en peut plus ! Merlin, et ses gémissements... Je n'arrive pas... Hum, là oui ! Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître sa voix ! Je dirais... Un Poufsouffle dépravé ! Ou un Serdaigle cochon ! Ou, hmm, un Gryffondor enragé ! Ou encore un Serpentard vicieux ! Oh et puis merde, on s'en fout ! _

- Le temps de jeu est écoulé. « Qui est-ce ? » ainsi que ses partenaires Bouanrute, créateurs de jouets coquins et Moodusleep, marque de lingerie sexy masculine vous remercie d'avoir participé. A la prochaine, et jouez protégés !

Soulagé, Draco fit pivoter son coup de la veille de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il aimait bien donner un semblant de domination à son partenaire, surtout à ce genre de petit allumeur. Le dit allumeur laissa échapper un gloussement et se frotta de plus belle, contre Charlie cette fois. Trop c'est trop, et puis Draco n'allait pas rester éternellement les yeux fermés.

Hm, une tignasse noire qui partait dans tous les sens. Il ne résista pas et plongea une main dedans. Ils lui firent penser à ceux de Potter. Hm, de magnifiques yeux verts. Il s'y perdit quelques instants. Était-ce permis d'avoir des yeux d'une aussi belle couleur ? Ils sont comme ceux de Potter. Hm, un joli petit nez. Trop mignon ! Il y déposa un petit bisou, puis un léger coup de langue. Il ressemblait drôlement au nez de Potter, surtout en se retroussant de cette façon. Hm, de délicieuses lèvres. Qu'on l'émascule de suite s'il ne pouvait pas y goûter. Actuellement, ces lèvres affichaient un sourire un peu niais... Un peu comme celui qu'affichait Potter en présence de la belette femelle.

Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. S'il avait les cheveux de Potter, les yeux de Potter, le nez de Potter et la bouche de Potter, c'était forcément un mec mignon. Quelques secondes de battement passèrent et il repoussa brutalement le garçon qui se retrouva par terre, de l'autre côté du lit. Il remonta tout aussi brusquement les couvertures jusqu'à la naissance de son torse et hurla très virilement :

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'EST POT...

- Draco ? Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? S'affola un de ses compagnons de dortoir en se débattant avec les rideaux autour du lit pour rentrer.

- C'est... C'est... Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Et bien tu as crié, alors le Survivant est venu à la rescousse de son prince ! Et c'est pas la peine de m'appeler Potter... Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier ? Répondit Harry Potter en pyjama.

Apparemment, il venait de se lever, et il avait l'air vraiment pas frais, quoiqu'un peu inquiet pour Draco.

- Mais, tu étais là, dans mon lit ! Et je... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis en plein cauchemar...

- Comment ça j'étais dans ton lit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé, Draco ?

A présent, Potter, arborait un air soupçonneux. Faut savoir, il était inquiet pour lui ou il le suspectait de quelque chose ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Draco, grimaça ce dernier. Et bien sur que je t'en veux ! Mais pas seulement pour hier, c'est pour tous les jours que tu m'as pourri rien qu'en existant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore la Potty, dégage, tu pollues mon espace vital ! Je ne vois même pas ce que tu viens faire dans mon dortoir !

Saint-Potty le regardait avec des yeux de plus en plus ronds. Merlin, c'était lui ou il allait se mettre à pleurer ? Mais merde, est-ce que lui s'était déjà rendu dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et avait infiltré le lit de Potty en disant qu'il était son _prince _?

- Par la barbe de Dumbledore, Potter, je t'ai dit de DÉGAGER !

Ça y est, Potter pleurait. Il regardait Draco, sans rien émettre d'autre que des petits hoquets douteux en reniflant. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et cria :

- Blaaaaaaaaise ! Blaiiiiiise, viens viiite !

Allons bon. Comme si Blaise allait aider Potty !

Blaise finit par débarquer à son tour, en chemise d'uniforme et boxer rouge, ainsi qu'une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Il l'ôta et pris immédiatement Potter dans ses bras, tout tremblant et gazouillant comme un bébé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il a encore essayé de te violer ?

- Blaise ! S'écria Draco, outré. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel ! Je veux juste qu'il sorte d'ici ! Et lâche le, c'est un Gryffondor je te rappelle ! Et arrête de morver sur mon meilleur ami, Potty !

Blaise et Potter le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Répète ? Qui est un Gryffondor ? Articula Blaise, toujours aussi étonné.

- Potter ! POTTER ! Vociféra le blond. C'est pas vrai, vous avez tous fumé de l'herbe d'hippogriffe ou quoi ? POTTER s'est introduit dans le dortoir, et ce jusqu'à mon lit ! Puis, POTTER s'est mis à pleurer comme une madeleine ! Et maintenant je te vois, Blaise, en train de prendre POTTER dans tes bras ! Sans oublier que j'ai été réveillé par POTTER qui m'allumait comme un fou !

- Ah, je le savais, tu as bien trafiqué quelque chose avec mon corps, encore une fois ! l'accusa Potter en le montrant du doigt, toujours entre les bras de Blaise.

- Blaise, aide-moi, se désespéra Draco.

- C'est toi qui a fumé de l'herbe d'hippogriffe, mon vieux ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas parce qu'Harry ne veut pas coucher avec toi que tu dois t'en prendre à lui de cette façon ! Et on est tous à Serpentard ici, je te rappelle. Sérieux Dray, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie si ça va pas. Ça va Harry, tu es calmé ? Allez, va t'habiller, je vais l'éloigner de toi.

- M-merci Blaise...

Une fois le brun parti, Blaise se tourna brusquement vers son meilleur ami.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est toi qui as tenu à te faire fabriquer une poupée-Harry !

- Mais Blaise, je n'ai JAMAIS eu envie de me faire Potter, et encore moins de me faire faire une poupée grandeur nature à son effigie ! Je... Merde, je crois que je suis malade ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Serpentard, ce connard ?

- Mais arrête d'insulter Harry, à la fin ! Il a toujours été à Serpentard ! Bon, viens, on va demander à ton parrain de te faire une potion, tu en as vraiment besoin.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment se fait-il qu'Harry soit à Serpentard ? Quelle est la nature de sa relation avec Blaise ?<strong>

**Qui était le Harry qui allumait Draco ? Dans ce cas là, qui est le vrai Harry entre les deux ?**

**Dobby est-il le créateur d'origine du « Qui est-ce ? » ?**

**Et Charlie, comment va-t-il s'en sortir dans tout ce bordel ?**

* * *

><p>Ahah, maintenant à cause de moi vous allez penser à la queue de Draco quand vous entendrez le prénom " Charlie " !<p>

J'ai écris ce chapitre sur un coup de tête et je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai publié. Si j'ai le temps, je publierai vite la suite, mais faut quand même faire passer le bac avant n'est-ce pas ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.


	2. Pagaille chez les Gryffondor

Date : 26/06/11

Note : Enfin les vacances sont là et le BAC est passé ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ! Ca fait énormément plaisir. Sachez que cette fiction n'est vraiment pas prise de tête, c'est genre "détente" et je sais bien que c'est loin, trèèès loin d'être de la grande littérature. C'est les grandes vacances, faut bien s'amuser ! Mais entre temps, j'essaye quand même de m'améliorer.

Pour les personnes n'ayant pas de compte, je vous remercie également ! J'aimerais vous répondre mais je sais que c'est interdit de le faire ici, et le faire sur mon profil ne me tente pas trop. Sinon j'ai bien un blog mais ça me semble pas terrible non plus. Mais je tiens vraiment à vous répondre et à vous remercier chacun(e). Je vous préviendrais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II <strong>: Pagaille chez les Gryffondor

_Dans un monde parallèle à celui mentionné précédemment, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor en septième année, le même jour..._

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit Malfoy ? Cria Harry Potter d'une voix stridente.

- Hm ? Tu sais me résister, toi ? Pourtant avec Blaise on ne t'avait pas programmé pour ça. S'étonna Draco Malfoy.

- Pro... Programmé ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mais sors de mon lit enfin ! Tu ne devrais même pas être dans ce dortoir ! Où est ma baguette...?

- Mince, je t'ai confondu avec le vrai Harry ? Pourtant j'arrive à vous différencier, d'habitude... Je me suis surement glissé dans ton lit dans mon sommeil ! Tu vois Harry, je suis tellement amoureux de toi que même quand je dors je suis attiré par toi ! Mais toi tu ne veux rien écouter !

- Que... Quoi ? Malfoy je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes chez les Serpentard, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur ! Par Merlin, où j'ai rangé ma baguette...?

Draco pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. Il eut un petit rire :

- Allons Harry, ne fais pas de blagues comme ça dès le matin ! Déjà qu'elles ne sont pas fameuses, d'habitude... Mais non, ne m'en veux pas mon canard, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Se reprit-il en voyant l'air interloqué d'Harry.

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, c'est fou comme qu'il adorait son petit museau ! Tiens, il venait de se rendre compte que les rideaux étaient rouges. Harry était un Gryffondor refoulé, il le savait, mais fallait pas exagérer quand même ! Il changerait la couleur en cachette lorsque celui-ci sera parti.

Le blond sortit du lit d'Harry en vue d'aller se préparer pour la journée et demanda :

- Blaise, t'aurais pas vu mon T-shirt avec les petits éclairs au chocolat dessus ? Argh, Londubat qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est la question qu'on se pose à ton propos, Malfoy, intervint Ron derrière lui, le menaçant de sa baguette. Harry ? Harry ? Seamus, va voir si Harry n'a rien !

- Attendez les gars, moi je dirais plutôt qu'est-ce que VOUS faites là ? Et où sont Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle ?

- Ça ne va pas la fouine ? Demanda Ron, incrédule. On est à Gryffondor ici. Et tes petits potes sont à Serpentard. Dans les cachots. En bas. Hé, c'est moi où on dirait qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je dis ?

- Il s'est peut être pris un coup de cognard sur le crâne, intervint Neville, choqué d'avoir entendu parler le prince des Serpentard d'un quelconque T-shirt avec des éclairs au chocolat.

Harry finit par émerger de son lit, Seamus ayant écarté les rideaux l'entourant.

- Il n'arrive plus à parler ! S'inquiéta l'Irlandais.

Ron s'avança, menaçant toujours Draco de sa baguette.

- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu lui as fait la fouine ! Et comment tu es rentré ici ? Comment as-tu fais pour corrompre la Grosse Dame, hein ? Ça n'a fonctionné qu'une fois, c'était un Serdaigle qui a dû lui montrer son caleçon pour pouvoir rentrer et rejoindre… Par la goule de mon grenier, Malfoy tu n'as quand même pas montré tes dessous à la Grosse Dame ?

Draco, toujours aussi stoïque ne faisait aucun geste pour se défendre. Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ceux-là? Peace and Love, ils ne connaissaient pas ?

- Bon, écoutez, il doit y avoir une erreur. Ronald, si tu pouvais abaisser cette baguette, ce serait gentil ça peut être dangereux tu sais ? Et toi Seamus, si tu pouvais lâcher _mon_ Harry chéri, je t'en serais également reconnaissant, déclara calmement Draco.

Ron, Seamus et Neville échangèrent quelques regards. Malfoy avait complètement débloqué. Maintenant, fallait-il en rire, le mettre dehors ou encore le laisser converser avec eux comme si de rien n'était ?

Harry sembla soudainement sortir de sa léthargie. Il observa les garçons présents dans la pièce. Seamus le tenait par le bras et le secouait de temps à autre. Il était à moitié penché sur lui et semblait inquiet. A sa droite, Neville ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et se contentait de regarder la scène d'un air ahuri. Ron mi soupçonneux, mi étonné se tenait au centre, baguette pointée vers Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas au Malfoy de d'habitude : premièrement, il n'était pas coiffé avec du gel. Il était mieux ainsi, constata Harry avec intérêt. Deuxièmement, il n'avait encore manifesté aucun signe d'hostilité, ni même d'arrogance et n'avait pas lancé d'insultes. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

- Ron... Je crois qu'on lui a fait boire une potion, affirma finalement Harry.

- Il t'a rien fait, vieux ?

- Euh, non. Mais il a... Euh, je pense qu'il a avalé un filtre d'amour par erreur.

A la mention du filtre, Ron fit une grimace. Il s'approcha doucement du blond, comme si c'était un animal particulièrement étrange.

- Malfoy ? Commença-t-il. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Harry est ton chéri ?

- Parce que je l'aime, bien sûr ! Répondit immédiatement Draco, sur le ton de l'évidence. Lui et moi, on formera bientôt le couple parfait. Hein mon cœur ? Roucoula-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- Harry ! S'écria Seamus en le dévisageant. J'y crois pas, tu nous a caché ça ?

- Harry ! Comment tu peux nous faire une chose pareille ? Se lamenta le roux.

- Harry ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant, depuis le temps, non ? Renchérit Draco.

- Harry ! Continua Neville. Bah quoi ? Reprit-il, en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui. J'ai pensé que ça ajouterait un peu de piment, si je vous suivais dans la lignée du tragique.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, lui répondit Ron. Mais tu as oublié de poser une question après le « Harry ! ».

- Ah, je vois. Attendez je la refais. Harry ! Pourquoi ?

- Hein ? C'est tout ? s'étonna Seamus.

- « Pourquoi » ça résume tout ! Pourquoi il nous a caché ça, pourquoi il nous fait une chose pareille et pourquoi il ne nous a pas mis au courant, énuméra Neville.

- Pas mal, approuva Draco en hochant la tête.

- Purée les gars, vous allez m'écouter ? Comment VOUS, vous pouvez croire une minute qu'il y a autre chose que de la haine entre Malfoy et moi ?

- Harryyyyy ! Comment tu peux dire ça, tu me brises le cœur ! Je… Je ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai même pas touché pour une fois ! Je croyais que Harry et Draco c'était amour total pour toujours ? De toute façon, fit-il en changeant soudainement d'attitude, tu peux toujours prétendre que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié, mais qui bandait comme un âne samedi dernier, hein ? Va donc encore te plaindre à Blaise, Théo ou Pansy, moi je sais bien qu'au fond c'est toi le dépravé ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation, tu comprends ? Avec toute cette pression et Charlie qui s'y met aussi…

Le prince des Serpentard semblait indécis. Pleurer sur son sort parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas officialiser avec lui ou s'énerver et lui forcer la main ? Ron pointait toujours sa baguette vers lui, mais n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'en servir. Quant aux trois autres Gryffondor présents, ils ne savaient que dire non plus. D'après eux, Draco avait forcément ingurgité une potion, ou on lui avait lancé un sort d'Oubliette ou de Confusion.

- Ecoute-moi Harry. Maintenant, soit on sort officiellement ensemble, soit tout est fini, on ne sera même plus amis !

Et sur cette réplique, Draco Malfoy quitta théâtralement la scène à grands pas. Dean Thomas sortit alors de la salle de bain, se frottant les cheveux encore humides avec une serviette.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose les gars ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi Draco a-t-il parlé d'un Harry "programmé" ?<strong>

**Comment ce Harry va réagir face à cet ultimatum ?**

**Où Draco va-t-il aller ? Est-ce qu'il va trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider ?**

* * *

><p>Voilà voila... J'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit que de la merde ! Enfin. Merci d'avoir lu.<p> 


End file.
